1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel cells and more particularly to an improved fuel cell electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrodes known in the art generally utilize metal screens as supports. The metal screens, such as tantalum screen, are very expensive and often have undesirable mechanical properties; e.g., anodes utilizing metal screens suffer a degradation of performance with time because the metal screen deteriorates due to hydrogen embrittlement, often to a point where the screen may be crumbled. Furthermore, the metal screen does not have a smooth surface, thus requiring a high catalyst loading during fabrication of the electrode. Other electrodes known in the art, especially of the fabric or paper type (which are generally backed by metal screens for support), utilize a low percentage by weight of a waterproofing agent -- a low percentage must be used in order to keep the electrical resistivity low -- and thereby become wetted during an extended period of operation thus suffering a decrease in performance. The present invention obviates these undesirable features.